Royal Bodyguards
by AshleyyDanielle
Summary: Princess Bella was born into a royal family. Her dad is the King of the 12 European Kingdoms, and is very protective of his daughter. But with Bella all grown up now, living on her own, what happens when her dad sends over The Royal Guards of Justice to protect her while he's gone? -Not really good at summaries :( - WARNING: Smut, Smut, and more Smut! ONE-SHOT!


_**Hey ya'll! I wrote this fic a long time ago and it may seem familiar to some of you, *whispers* That's because it's on my Tumblr, but I never posted it on here so.. yeah, here it is! Hope you guys enjoy this little 'fantasy piece' ;)**_

* * *

Princess Bella was born into a royal family. Her father is the king of the 12 kingdoms across the European seas. Her mother died shortly after she was born, leaving her father to care for her. She was the only child, daddy's little girl, and because of that fact she was to be protected at all times. Although she was an adult now living in her own place, her father still made it a point to make sure she was protected. So while he was currently away on a business trip, he sent his three trusty bodyguards to take care of her. Dean, Seth, and Roman have been protecting her father for years now. Although she didn't know them all that well and they barely spoke, there has been an extreme sexual attraction between herself and the bodyguards. They would wink at her when her dad wasn't looking, when they were alone they would touch her in different places on her body, mainly in between her thighs, but no actual intercourse took place.

Bella was currently in her master bedroom, the bodyguards standing guard at her door, from the inside, draped in all black. They dressed in ¾ inch sleeved black shirts, that hugged every muscle on their body, black cargo pants and heavy black boots. Although there are supposed to be outside guarding the door, they insisted that she would feel safer if they were inside, and she definitely did. A whole bunch of fantasies played through her mind about her and the bodyguards, and she started to rub herself. She completely forgot that the three guards, collectively known as The Shield, were inside of her room. As she rubbed herself through her panties, the Shield stood there and watched, their hands to their sides, as they were required to stand that way. They looked on as Bella pushed her panties to the side and pushed a finger into her wet folds, moaning at the intrusion

"Oh fuck." She moaned and panted as she fingered herself harder.

The guards looked on in lust, and Seth started to rub himself through his confines. She fingered herself faster and the guards couldn't take it any longer. Seth made the first move, clearing his throat, which made Bella stop, glancing over at them as her cheeks reddened.

"Oh my god, I forgot you guys were in here. Please don't tell my dad." She pleaded while her face continued to turn beet red.

"It's ok princess." Seth spoke. "We won't tell your dad."

Bella raised her brows. "Really?"

"Of course not Bella," Dean spoke up for the first time. "Every woman has her needs- just like every man does."

Dean licked his lips as he finished his sentence. Bella's eyes widened with excitement, she always wanted the three guards in her bed, at the same time. Absentmindedly, she trailed her fingers back to her wet folds, rubbing her clit while still looking up at the guards.

Seth gasped and whispered, "Princess, let us help you. Let us take care of you."

Bella whimpered at his words and lost all her control. She pulled Seth closer and released his cock from his confines, shoving it into her mouth while furiously rubbing herself.

Seth groaned at the contact, "Oh Bella."

Bella sucked him harder, she heard a growl and realized that it came from Roman, the big Samoan guard that has been silent during this whole encounter. She kept her eyes on Roman as she felt somebody pull her panties off before sticking their face into her drenched pussy,

"Oh shit!" She shrieked.

Dean growled as he worked his tongue against her wet folds, sucking all the juice from her dripping slits. Seth started to thrust his hips, shoving his cock further into her mouth.

"Oh yes baby, suck it, suck my fucking cock." He practically growled.

Bella moaned, loving the dirty talk. She suddenly felt a finger enter her. She looked down at Dean and he was looking up at her, his eyes never leaving hers as he sucked her pussy furiously along with his hard fingering.

"Fuck Dean, please don't stop!"

Dean moaned into her pussy. Bella suddenly felt something hard and wet against her cheek. She turned around and right in front of her face was Roman's big thick cock leaking pre cum. She stopped sucking Seth and gazed up into Roman's eyes while slowly taking his leaking member into her mouth. He groaned his Samoan growl again and she tensed, she was close.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!" She trembled.

"That's it, cum for us princess." Seth encouraged her in a breathy voice.

Bella's lower half trembled violently as she came hard in Dean's mouth. "Oh shit!"

"Oh princess, you taste so good." Dean moaned as he continued to suck her juices into his mouth. He quickly stood and unbuttoned his slacks, placing his cock on to her lips.

"Come on baby," He cooed. "I know you can take all of us in that hot mouth of yours."

Bella moaned at his words and took Dean's cock into her mouth, now sucking on all three of them. Seth, Roman, and Dean voiced their approval.

"God princess!"

"So good baby."

"Fuck, yeah."

Bella started drooling around them, all three cocks stretching her mouth until Roman pulls out.

"Princess, let me stretch that pretty pussy of yours, please?" Roman groaned.

Bella nodded. "Yes, yes please Roman!"

Roman positions himself at her entrance and pushes in slowly, clenching his teeth at her tightness. "Oh princess."

"Oh god, Roman." Roman pumped into her at a fast pace as she continued to suck Dean and Seth.

"Fuck yes, Princess." Seth moaned out.

Bella moaned around their swollen members. "Oh yes.. Roman please make me cum!"

"Mm, yes baby." Roman drilled into her even harder, her pussy clenching around his shaft. "Oh god princess, cum for me!"

"Cum for us." Dean corrected.

"Cum for us princess!" Seth chimed in.

Bella's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Roman pounded into her ruthlessly her orgasm ripping through her. "Oh fuck, yes!"

"Oh Roman, kiss me." She demanded breathlessly. He leaned over her and kissed her softly, their tongues battling for dominance. Roman broke the kiss only to be pushed aside by Dean.

"Turn around princess." Dean rasped out. Bella turned around and got on her hands and knees, moaning out when Dean entered her, drilling into her with force.

"Fuck Dean, harder!"

"Be careful what you wish for princess." He growled before drilling into her harder and deeper, hitting her spot with every thrust. Seth and Roman looked on while stroking their cocks, loving the moans coming from her mouth.

"That's it Dean," Seth smirked while he ran his fingers through her hair. "Give her pussy a royal beating!"

Roman chuckled, "Yeah Dean, fuck her. Fuck her hard!"

Dean did as his fellow guards said and pounded into her with no remorse, his balls slapping against her clit repeatedly.

Bella started to quiver. "Oh my god Dean!"

"Oh god baby. Fuck princess!" Dean's teeth clenched as he fucked her harder.

"Dean!" Bella gasped, cumming all over Deans cock. "Oh, yes."

"Fuck yeah." Dean leaned down and bit her shoulder, lapping at the mark he left. "Oh princess."

Dean slid his cock out of her stretched hole and moved to the side, allowing Seth to slide himself into her.

"Fuck yeah, Seth." Bella gasped as Seth started to pound into her, pulling her back by the waist as he thrust into her.

"Oh princess you feel so good." He groaned.

"Mm fuck me," Bella demanded through gritted teeth, "Fuck me harder, Seth!"

Seth lost all control and fucked her just like she wanted, hard and fast. "Oh god princess, you're gonna make me cum!"

Bella pushes her self back onto his cock meeting his thrusts, "Cum for me. All of you cum all over me!"

Roman and Dean start to stroke their dicks faster at her command

"Oh fuck, oh fuck!" Roman exploded into her mouth, his eruption making Seth lose control.

"Oh shit princess I'm cumming, fuck!" Seth pulled out and came, his cream dripping all over her lips. Bella licked it up,biting her lip as she waited on Dean.

"Oh my god, oh shit! Fuck princess!" Bella took Dean's cock into her mouth as he cums, swallowing his load with a moan.

She looked up at the three guards as they continued to pant and groan from their releases. After a few moments they all looked down at her with matching smirks as she continued to lick and suck on their spent cocks.

"Mm," Bella moaned at their taste softly, "You guys aren't gonna tell my dad are you?"

"Of course not, Princess Bella." Seth assured her softly, his fingers idly playing in her soft hair.

Bella smiled at this until her hair was pulled back roughly, her eyes meeting a smirking Dean.

"As long as we get to do this again." He growled.


End file.
